Characters
'characters' BATMAN batman is one of the darkest heroes with a dark orgin. his parents was shot dead strait in front of him when he was 8 years old. he sweared vengeance upon all the thugs th t want him dead. RYU not much is known about his orgin but watch this video to find out. in the storyline of the novel and comic and game. ryu and batman dont get along. batman and ryu has there battles. batman and ryu got mad over who is better at fighting batman stats to bluff and ryu punches batman in his face and batman gose flying back with a bloody nose and tosses his bat o rang at ryu cuting his face. giving ryu a bloody scar. they may have to team up alot but they do get mad at one another SPIDEY: spiderman and batman may have battle once but once they found out they were both portald by the same threat they team up right away. ryu and spiderman get along great they are good friends but spiderman and ryu have along past together they knew each other in the marvel and capcom wars and they ended up teaming up at the end spiderman dont get along with the teenage mutan ninja turtales leo and spidey battle alot you CAN SEE THE TEENAGE MUTAN NINJA TURTALES ORGIN VIDEO IN THE VIDEO SECTION. NO INFO FOR GOKU ALL WE KNOW GOKU JUST IS AN ALIEN FROM ANOTHER PLANET PROTECHING EARTH FROM OTHER ALIENS AND BATTLES PEOPLE TO THE DEATH! goku and ryu dont get along goku and ryu battle eachother to the death in chapter 2 book 2. goku is too strong for ryu. ryu is being pounded by goku batman dives in saves ryu by jumping down kicking goku in the face knocking him out and picks up ryu and grapple hook's to a buildings roof top saving him at the end of the book they team up goku ryu batman and spidey against darksied and venom and there nightmares LEO'S DEATH! leo dies in the middel of the book he is ambushed in his nightmare when he trys to save a little boy he gets stuck in the dream land and dies ' SUB ZERO:' sub zero wishes to kill anyone who gets in his way. becua'''se scorpion killed his once loved brother. but sub zero did know ryu before. they had a battle and''' ryu escaped'. but now' they have to team up against darkseid and his army sub zero and batman history: batman and sub zero and mortal ememys. they have battled to the death before now that he see's batman again hopefuly batman and him can get along. GOKU VS THE WORLD! goku in the beging of the book goku battled the super team to the death but goku ran out of engery and went to go get some goku broke batmans arm and sub zeroes lego and spiderman chest. but ryu heal them with some magic dust he stole from the enemy after deafeting the enemy. later goku returned to fight them but reallized they were all on the same side and teamed up against darkseid ' THE END: ' the final battle has bane doomsday and darkseid 2. darkseid returns doomsday is superman worst enemy'.' sub zero and goku and ryu after to battle darkseid and doomsday. bane breaks batman's arm and back but batman had a bomb attachted to his back incase something happens. batman hits the button and it blows up batman and bane. sub zero and ryu are knocked out same as in the beging of the book spidey is knocked out cold. goku finshes off doomsday and knocks him out cold and then pounds on him until he is dead. and darkseid comes up and punches goku in the back finshing him but sub zero wakes up and makes an ice sword and cuts off darkseids head. they win they save the world batman died but they saved the world the cheer on the heroes. but you see the fire where batman died. a shadow walks out of the fire its batman he walks with a broken back and arm he falls but spiderman catches him and they knew the war ended they try to go back to there normal lifes but they rember nofthing will never be normal again. at the end you see a hand raze out of the fire bane is alive! and soon will OUR NEW BOOK THE DARK KNIGHT FALL. WHAT HAPPEND WHEN OUR HEROES WERE GONE. after batman and the others were in another world. the other heroes were brain washed to fight eachother. RED HOOD: '''IN THE BOOK what happend '''red hood returns and tries to kill nightwing. nightwing looses the battle. red hood puts the gun at nightwing's head but superboy comes bashing through the wall and tackles red hood. red hood back flips off away from superboy and shoots it bounces off of superboy. but superboy shoots his lazer eyes at him. puting a hole into his ammor. red hood then tosses a sleep ganade. and superboy grows tired and redhood runs up to superboy and upper cuts him. knockin him out then red hood sets a bomb and jumps out the windows escaping nightwing wakes up and sees the bomb and jumps out the window not knowing superboy is in there. the place blows up into bits. bruce waynes house is in pices and red hood is no were to bee seen. RED HOOD MADE A easter egg/secret in the video game on mission 10 you can press up by the third building not house and there is a seceret room in the building walk up the stairs. and walk you way up to the top of the building go on to the roof and junp to the next building if you miss the jump you failed the easter egg and you cant restart. but if you make the jump you will see red hood in the room/floow with four hostages and one at gun point. that the easteregg. RED HOOD RETURNS: in the dlc that will come out when the game comes. for the final mission you would be battleing superboy as nightwing in the back round. red hood in the left cornor is battleing green arrow. this dlc will come out in a year.